edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Yasunori Yamato
Yasunori Yamato (大和 ヤスノリ, Yamato Yasunori) is a member of Akira's Group. Appearance Personality History Chronology School arc Akira's Group came into camp. When the flag was tied on top of the center tree, everyone from Takashi's Group embraced their new class. Yasunori remained mostly unseen in the background during this arc. Miina Isurugi (Fake) and Takao Sugimasa were caught by vandalism their new flag. Takashi's Group heard that Miina wants to destroy the School Camp. They watched as Akira Sengoku dragged Miina away before he can do any more damage. Akira's Group asked around the camp if anyone has seen Miina. Later on Akira and Kazuma Saji found Miina outside of camp and brought him back to their tent. The next day Akira was tearing the camp up. The group listened as Akira traded words with Takashi Yamaguchi. Kawai and Fujimoto intervened and tried to reason with Akira. They accidentally slipped their tongues and revealed themselves as the real culprits of Miina's abduction. Takashi's Group listened as the teachers revealed their true intention. Takashi and Shirou Mariya struck back at the teachers. With no other escape, Kawai and Fujimoto fled into the jungle. Yasunori was in a meeting with his group. They were discussing about joining Akira's Group. Together they walked toward Akira. Takashi was impressed about Akira's speech. That's why they wanted to join his group and Akira accepted it. Exploration Party arc Takashi had gathered a group of people. Akira explained to everyone that he plans to explore the area around the camp. The Exploration Party #1 was assembled. Two days later the Exploration Party #1 returned with a wounded Akira. Yasunori stood outside Akira's tent. When Akira regained conscious everyone felt relieved. Argentavis arc Yasunori is one of the people who was trying to get Kanako Oomori's attention when she walked around camp. An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou suggested to form a group each. Yasunori and Shinji Gotou were standing guard looking up the sky. He felt disappointed when he is forced to pair with Shuu Hikime and Kako Tsuji. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. It rampagned the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. Yasunori, Kako and Shuu were seen crying while trying to run away from the birds. He witnessed the whole event as Matsushita sacrificed Shimazu to save herself. Yasunori blamed Matsushita for Shimazu's death and he would never forgive her. Luckly Akira snapped them out of the conflict. They were terrified when an Argentavis destroyed their hideout. Matsushita and Yasunori splitted after that. The group was stunned when Akira announced the Argentavises to come and get him. Because of Akira's sacrifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji, Tadashi Katou and Shuu led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. At night Shinji, Ken, Maya Miyauchi, Yasunori and Shuu formed a defence squad. Akira gave his blessing to the group. The next morning Maya, Yasunori and Shinji were talking about the Argentavises. They didn't get attack last night. They tried to wake Tanaka up, but they couldn't. Upon gaze at Ken's eyes, they knew he is dead. Nearby they found Murata and Matsushita also dead. Takashi and Yuki Sakuma examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their death. The group resumed their daily routine. Later on Takao was found dead. Yamato and the others were listening in the conversation outside Akira's tent. Shinji, Tadashi, Shuu and Yasunori were digging graves for their fallen friends. Suddenly Maya screamed from fear. Shirou found the cause and ordered everyone to head toward the river. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, Yasunori quickly washed up his body. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. Yasunori looked scared by the flock. The group started to panic. Yasunori and some others tried to fight back like the last time, but they were far outnumbered than last time. Maya killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. Kako, Shuu and Yasunori were back inside their tent. They were ordered to pack their bags. Yasunori blamed the ticks for leaving. Takashi came in and reassured the trio they have no other choice. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Yasunori found the burning so violently. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. During the trek through the jungle Yasunori walked aside with Miki Imazono. At night Yasunori and some other students were sitting with Kanako around the campfire. The students gave Kanako compliments and she was modest about it. Yasunori thought it too. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Yasunori suggested they make a Raft to cross to the other island. He wanted to get away from the extinct animals. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Yasunori and the others were prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Airi Narumi, Ai Shioya, Kairi Narumi, Yasunori and Tadashi wondered what's happening up there? The group resumed their course toward the top. Yasunori told Shinji not to rush it. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. On top of a steep slope, Yasunori, Ai, Sanae Kashiwagi amd Kairi had to rest before moving on. At night Tadashi, Airi, Kairi, Kazunari Murayama and Yasunori were seen exhausted from the climbing. Luckly Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving around and breathing. Yasunori was seen trying to get up. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Abilities Quotes Trivia *Even though Yasunori has been seen fighting barely at all, Akira considers him as one of the three strongest fighters in their group, along with Aya Tokiwa and Maya. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Takashi's Group Category:Akira's Group